The Age of the Scorpion
by Evil Taurian
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is abandoned in a world orphaned,treated as a pariah in Hogwarts.Devoid of true friendship,love affection .This is a story of he deals with all these obstacles


THE AGE OF THE SCORPION

PROLOGUE Hermione Granger could not believe that she was late to this one. She came running to the court Rooms, pausing just outside the Door to the Department of Mysteries as memories came flooding to her. Did She think they deserved it? .Well that was a difficult question to answer. She bumped into someone."You must be in a terrific hurry to run somewhere like this,Mione".She looked up exasperatedly at the man" Of course have you forgotten ,what is going to happen today . He looked at her suddenly realizing it"Oh Shit,man and I was supposed to be there . They continued running."Do you think they have already started? " ."I don't think so Mione".  
>The courtroom was filled. Actually that was an understatement. People were literally sitting on the floor of the when she saw Harry actually standing and trying to look above the crowd, she literally gave up and tried to make her way to one of her best friends in the wizarding world. She spotted Mc Gonagall,Flitwick,Neville all gazing in intense concentration at the door which could symbolize the entry of the Malfoys."Do you think they will have changed a little bit?",she asked in a low whisper to Ron."I actually bet they will do something to surprise us all". Finally the Ministry of Magic entered the room. Everyone stopped talking at that instant and turned towards the Ministry."We are here to hear the verdict in the Case of Malfoy vs Britain. Will the defendants be brought forward In the silence that followed, Hermione could hear the noise of Rita Skeeter's Quill scratching over the sheet of paper. She turned her head and saw a lady with a baby ."Who in their right mind would bring a child to a courtroom . Of course Astoria Malfoy, she immediately berated herself. She looked at the baby and had to admit that it was the most gorgeous one she had ever seen. She had never met Astoria in general, though she knew that she was a Ravenclaw who had been 2 years younger than her in Hogwarts. The incident of her marriage to Draco Malfoy was a certainly strange one. The Malfoys had already lost the war and were going to be prosecuted when Draco Married her and made her pregnant. There were still rumours that her parents had forced her into the marriage .Her attention were drawn when Dementors began to enter the hall. She still did not like the Dementors but had accepted them as a necessary evil. She now looked with great interest towards the two blondes who now came out proudly.<br>Prison life in Azkaban to her disappointment had not affected them the least. Draco malfoy still strode as he was the second in command to the Dark Lord. The Elder Malfoy was more subdued but she would be damned if she ever trusted them. She had a slight suspicion that they were planning something. -  
>Draco Malfoy knew that that he would be lucky to ever see the sun rise. The man beside him snorted and turned over in his sleep .He looked with slight amusement at his father sleeping and thought that it was just like to sleep even though he knew that his life was going to end soon. Sometimes he thought that his father would make a good Gryffindor .No he berated himself, his father was too cunning to end in Gryffindor. His thoughts turned to his mother. If his mother had been alive he would not have had this present crisis. He knew that his mother would never survive a week in prison. He also that the Aurors knew it. But nevertheless they just put his mother to ensure that they exterminated the Entire Line. She had died 5 days after arriving .His father had gone to despair and if not for the fact he had to do survive for the Malfoy line, he was quite sure that he would have committed suicide. "Damm Ronald Weasely,If he ever got his hands on him . But this was no time to waste time thinking of red headed gits. After the fall of the Dark Lord he knew that the game was up. It was a good thing that he had married Astoria and made her pregnant .Her parents had believed that he would get out of the crisis.<br>Unfortunately he was unable to get and Granger had been motivated enough to spend day and night and had dug enough dirt to put him in prison not only in this lifetime but also the next. .He did not trust Astoria with his child. He knew that as soon as he was dead, she would give the child to an orphanage and marry someone. That was when he and his father had made the plan .He just hoped that the plan would work .It had to work ,he wasn t allowing his heir to live in a Muggle home. Having made up his mind he started walking towards the court hall taking in his mind all the defenses of the court hall.

-  
>Minister Shacklebolt had had the hard day making his decision. Honestly this was the most important decision in his entire life. What was he going to do with the Malfoys .Unlike the common public who had the single minded view that they should be put to death. He had to take care of everything. The Malfoys were the oldest wizarding family in the whole of the Wizarding World. It would not have been improper to say they were the kings of the whole magical world .He thought of a time in his life when he was still young how they had been treated, and noted with a slight hint of malice as to how the tables had been turned. However there was still a question over their Goblin King had refused to give away the ownership of the assets to the Ministry of Magic and had stated that since the Malfoys had a heir ,every asset would go to the next in line to the Malfoy estate that is,Scorpious Malfoy. But the Minister was not a man to be rebuffed. He had threatened and cajoled the Goblin king Rubik until he had allowed him to freeze the assets and take the profit for about 300 years. It was still not enough ,Shacklebolt thought. He wanted the Malfoy lineage to be poor forever, so that he could take the perverse pleasure from showing off in front of them. But as he thought he could not have every wish in his life to come turn. He turned to go the court hall having made up his decision.<p>

Astoria Greengrass was looking at the clock waiting for this horror story to end and for her to enter back to her prosperous life. Her parents had been arrested for being Death Eaters, their estate sister realizing that there was nothing left in Britain ,had left for America. She too would have left if not for the baby. She looked at the baby and honestly she could think of nothing to do. She cursed Draco Malfoy for the situation, She was too young for this kind for this thing. She scanned the crowd and caught Blaise Zabini looking at her. Her mind went back to yesterday when she last met Blaise.  
>Blaise was standing in a corner .She knew he was angry with her. Hell she knew that if given a chance ,he would throttle a person in the person. Finally he raised his voice and spoke So if Malfoy were to get out ,you back to being the nice little virginal wife for him When she did not reply he went back to his pleading technique with her Astoria please listen to me ,I love you can t leave me like this. And what about my son Blaise .She had asked. His eyes hardened The baby will have to go . Don t be a fool Astoria you have nowhere to stay .You will have to live a life of a pauper if you stay with your child, now come with me .I will ensure you will never suffer and look after you like a queen. He said this and had left without she could say saying anything else. She had made her decision and now she looked at her baby ,she could not help marveling at his sharpness .He had realized that she was in a tense mood and he was now looking at her with those stormy grey eyes of his father s as though he could console her and make her happy. Yes she would be really unhappy .She saw into eyes and told Sorry my son, I hope you wouldn t hate me too much for what I would do to you. .She marveled at how her son Scorpious Malfoy ,the heir to the great Malfoy fortunes and lineage would have nothing in his life to survive. She looked at him with pity and only hoped that his life would easy for him. -<p>

Draco was counting the moments to 12 O clock. He noticed Dawlish standing to his left and Mycroft to right. He silently thanked his stars and looked at Potter He was on the far side of the crowd very far from him. He decided that Potter would never reach him. Weasley might reach him if he was not looking down his wife s blouse. His Father gave the signal that he was ready. Astoria was in the front row right next to him as he had told her to in his last letter. He wondered whether she suspected something .But there was no time to Minister Shacklebolt was extrapolating his crimes in front of him charged in the attack on Dumbledore, killing of 30 muggles, suspected killing of 40 muggles. The Ministry holds you two responsible for these attacks Lord Draconius Abraxius Black Malfoy ,Heir of the Malfoy House and the heir of the Ancient Wizarding Kings of the world . He could hear people gasp at this . Of course they would have forgotten this Draco thought bitterly. He noticed Hermione Granger now standing with her mouth open and openly staring at him Of course she would have read all about my families exploits in the Wizarding World Draco thought. I proclaim you both to die by a Kiss from Dementors said Minister Kingsley trying to looking as official for the situation. In a instant Lucius Malfoy had swung Dawlish s hand and clasped his wand from him. Run Draco he cried. Draco did not wait .He clasped his son from the arms of a frightened and scared looking Astoria ,and ran towards the entrance of the court hall .He heard sound of his father fighting with the Aurors behind his back, on seeing a flash of green past him. He understood his father was fighting could hear Weasley shouting at him to stop and send Stunning spells on him. He saw Longbottom trying to stop him, before he hit his wand arm and caught Longbottom wand .By the time he was out of the court hall and apparated out of the Ministry ,he thought with a smug smile that he had made the front pages in the Wizarding newspaper.


End file.
